Public Education
:Did you mean "Pubic Education"? Go here instead. Public Education is the failing socialist institution which attempts to educate America's children. Learning in a public school is unlike a proper education where the curriculum includes reading, writing, and Bible study. Instead, public schools teach a child evolution, revisionist history, the benefits of a homosexual lifestyle, and the metric system. Public schools are one of the most dangerous places on earth, they are places where gun and knife fights very often take place; like occurrences of pedophilic teachers raping students, videos of such activities are actively shared on the Youtube. Public Education is the single largest waste of the taxpayers' dollar. This money could be used to better support the troops in Iraq. Or better yet, why aren't these kids actively serving their country by being in Iraq? Making Our Kids Stupider The problem with the public education system is that it tries to make students think with their brain and not their gut. This often leads to the student becoming an elitist, a member of the Blame America First Crowd, and remaining in a persistent state of generally untruthiness. The Teaching Of Myths In many cases the publicly funded schools not only spread falsehoods to our children, but blatant lies. The greatest example of this is its teaching of The Myth Of Evolution. But instead of teaching it as the work of Satan as it truly is, the liberal teachers present it as truth. So either the teachers teaching it as a joke, or they are in league with the devil. Less tricky to root out, but equally as harmful is the practice of historical revisionism. Revisionism is the practice that bends commonly known truths as to make America look bad. Such work might not deny that the Crusades occurred, but rather that Christianity lost to the Mooslims; instead of finding WMD's and Al Qaeda leader Saddam Hussein in Iraq, they will try to tell students that there were no WMD's in Iraq, and Saddam was not the leader of Al Qaeda. The Fine Arts Public schools are infatuated with The Fine Arts. "The Gay Arts" as they are sometimes called, receives an unnecessary amount of funding that has vast negative effects on our nation's youth. It both effeminates our nation's young men, and encourages its girls to think without the assistance of men. Mandatory Attendance why bring down the smart kids with the stupid ones who don't want to be there? why not allow the children to choose how they get their education? They could pay tuition to be in a private Catholic School, or they could learn life skills in the Military....the choice is theirs. Too Many Facts, Not Enough Truth From the first grade, school children in public schools are taught to memorize millions of facts. 13 is a prime number, World War I ended in 1918, and do not mix bleach with ammonia, blah, blah, blah. All these facts are just tools used to make children think with their brains, and not their guts. Religion Free Zones you will ever see near a public school.]] Starting in 1980, the liberals in the US Supreme Court decided that having the Ten Commandments displayed in our schools was a breach of the fictitious Separation of Church and State. From there on out, any student caught praying in school was beaten, then expelled. Death Of The School Prayer As previously mentioned, school prayer is not allowed in public schools thanks to some asshole atheists in the 1960's. For back then, both teachers, and their pupils that were followers of the One True Faith were allowed 15 minutes each day to commune in prayer for the salvation of their atheist classmates. While the believers were praying for their souls, the atheists were forced to run endless laps around the school gymnasium. The Supreme Court found this arrangement somehow "unfair" and ruled not only that no one could pray, but also no one would be forced to run around the gymnasium. This ruling may also be responsible for the rising percentage of obesity among school children. Inabstinent Education Unlike an Abstinence Education taught by certified Abstinologists, sex education in the Public Education system encourages our children to not only break the Purity Balls pledge they created with their Fathers, but also discusses methods in which to do so. In short, public schools are telling our kids that they should forget about abstinence, and have sex with anything with two legs, and then have an abortion. In addition, the perverted sex educator at any public school will expose a child to desensitizing images and demonstrations on how to use such things as birth control pills, anal beads, condoms, and other sinful devices. Moral Decay In addition to making our children Godless and pregnant, the public school system destroys our children's sense of right and wrong, and turns them into drug dealers and prostitutes. Drugs And Alcohol High Schools in the public school system are hotbeds for the sale and purchase of illegal drugs. This is especially true in schools where there are a high number of Mexicans and/or Black people. With both teachers drunk on cheap booze, and the students being equally inebriated starting around 8:00 am, it is surprising that the two groups can find the same school, let alone meet in same classroom every day. Gang Activity As we all know, one of the key flaws of the public schools is that they are free for everyone. This free education of course is exploited by freeloaders. The problem arises when they enter the school. These minorities may leave the streets, but they then bring the streets into the school. These gangs are often the source of Drugs, alcohol, and school shootings that are ever present on any typical school day. Goth If there is anything that pleases the baby satan more than atheists, it is when America's youth make him look cool. Along with the tolerant public schools, hell-bound celebrities like Marilyn Manson and Count Chocula glamorize the look of black clothing and pale skin that all the kids love these days. Teens today have not totally abandoned God, they still wear their crucifixes, although now in the strange manner of wearing them upside down. Probably to allow them to better pierce their skin in blood letting rituals. School Shootings Homosexual Curriculum Exposure To People Who Are Different Nothing is more dangerous to Traditional American Values than exposure to those who are different (non-Real Americans). Public Schools present that exact danger to Red, White, and Blue-Blooded Americans. Just being in the presence of strange and different people (the "D-Word") is enough to make a true patriot convert to Islam, start listening to Hip hop music, contract AIDS, and ___. exposure to Women's Studies and Hispanic Studies The Cure To Public Education A Dress Code Homeschooling Privatized Education Military Service See Also *Christian High School Groups *Abstinence Education